Children of the Sky
by MythiChaos
Summary: When Ouranos fell, Aphrodite was born from his lower body. What happened to the rest of his parts? Enter God!Percy.


•-•

Part 1

•-•

It has been told in legends and stories all over about the greatness of Kronos. How he struck down his tyrannical father and saved the world from his cruelty. At least that's what the titans said, and we all know about how history favors the victors. But we're not here to debate about the titans-king's greatness, or lack thereof.

Say what you will about Ouranos, his destruction gave birth to one of the world's most magnificent beings. A being of such beauty that mortals would fail to comprehend even a sliver of its magnificence. And so from the remains of Ouranos' manhood rose a goddess.

Now, you may be wondering: if Ouranos' lower body formed a goddess, what happened to the rest of his body?

As logic would dictate, another being was born from Ouranos' upper body. Similar to the goddess, this being was of ethereal beauty(let it never be said that Ouranos was not pleasant to look at). After a while, it would be evident that this being was not a goddess, but in fact a male.

Being born of the same body, it was natural that these two beings shared a connection. For when the male gained consciousness lying on the ground, he saw the goddess wading through the water towards him. When the woman finally reached him, they simply stared at each other. While it may have appeared rude to any bystanders, they would be hard pressed to understand the connection between the two beings. Such was it that no words were needed, only-

"Who are you?"

The woman's spoke suddenly. The male stayed quiet for a while, then opened his mouth to answer.

"I-"

He was cut off by the appearance of three women in a blinding flash of golden light. Of the women themselves, one would be hard pressed to describe their appearance. They appeared to be young, but their features were constantly changing so it would be impossible to tell. One moment they would seem like young teenagers, they next they could look like regal women. The duo stood transfixed by the women, before the leftmost woman spoke.

"Children."

"We the Fates. Your father, Ouranos has been overthrown from his ruling position of the world by his own son, Kronos. You two were created from the remains of his body."

"He was slain by Kronos and his siblings, and they have positioned themselves as the new rulers of Earth. Your father, in the realm of the primordial gods, has given you both names.

Pointing to the female half of the pair, the fates spoke as one. "You shall be known as Aphrodite, the one born of Ouranos and the sea. Your beauty shall be known by all beings, mortal and immortal alike. You will be the goddess of love, beauty and purity."

Turning to the her partner, the fates spoke as one. "Perseus. Like your sister, you will also possess the domain of love. You shall also be the god of destruction, strength and loyalty. Know that destruction is not always evil, and that it also encompasses the destruction of all things vile."

"Both of you. Know that while you do control your domains, be careful not to let them define you"

This time, the fate on the right spoke.

"Now that that's over..."

"Welcome to the family, cousins!" The middle fate finished, tackling Perseus and Aphrodite in a hug.

"Clotho!" The remaining fate looked scandalized.

"Oh come on Atropos, you don't need to be so serious all the time!" The only fate whose identity had not been revealed joined in the hug, piling atop the newly christened god and goddess.

"Lachesis, not you too! Our sister has-" Atropos never finished her sentence, being dragged by her sisters into the pile of gods.

Meanwhile, Perseus and Aphrodite were confused and trapped underneath three bodies. The fates were NOT light weighted.

Of course, Perseus did not express this sentiment; not that he didn't want to, just that he was unable to. Eventually he got out, "Ca...n't bre...ath..."

"Clotho, Lachesis, now look what you've done! I swear you two will be the death of me!" Atropos berated her sisters.

Clotho looked ready to burst into tears. "But I-I only wanted-"

Lachesis glared at her insensitive sister. "Atropos. I can't believe you! Can't you consider others' feelings before bursting into a tirade?" She pushed her crying sibling behind her protectively.

Atropos rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Our sister is millennia old. If she can't handle a bit of criticism she's not worthy to be our sister."

Clotho's wailing sounds suddenly intensified.

Lachesis face turned a shade of gold. "Why I ought to-"

"Urgh..." Perseus' groaning caught the attention of the three fates. "What's going on?" He questioned, sitting up and stretching.

"We'll, Atropos is being a-"

"He's not talking about that. Now remain silent while the grown-ups talk. Your pointless antics have left him confused. Perseus, you and your sister are gods, like us. Being born of Ouranos' body itself, you have not been born as titans but as a true primordial god like himself. We, the fates, are born from the goddess of fate and inevitability, Anake, thus making us your cousins. On behalf of my sisters, I apologize for their inappropriate behavior. I hope you have not been injured because of their childish actions."

"Hey!" Atropos ignored her sisters' indignant cry.

"So, uh what do you do as goddesses?" Perseus was very much confused.

"Well, our domain is fate, so we weave the threads of life, which are the lifestrings of all beings. For the most part, we allow the lives of each being to continue naturally, giving them the choice of free will. Only when truly existence-threatening events happen do we step in as a last resort. For immortals like you, we have your strings but the extent we can manipulate them to is quite limited."

"OH-kay! That's enough for now sister! Lets find our cousins a place to stay!"

**A/N  
****This is just something I typed out quite a while ago, at least one year I think;I feel its a worthwhile project to undertake, I just don't know if I'll have the time or will to continue it just yet. To the readers you may feel like the ending is abrupt, and that's because it kinda is an unfinished work that I just wanted to get out there for a feel of whether you guys might like it, I do hope you all do :)**

**Till next time,  
****MythiChaos**


End file.
